


coming home to us

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group B [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Food, Gen, Hanukkah, Holidays, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Other, Promises, The Dowling Years (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling Loves Brother Francis, Warlock Dowling Loves Nanny Ashtoreth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale wait eagerly for Warlock to join Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis for early holiday gathering before Warlock leaves for the US with his parents for the Christmas holidays. After indulging in some Chanukah treats, they light the Menorahs and exchange gifts and promises for the coming year.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling & Brother Francis, Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group B [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937806
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	coming home to us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Round Up the Young Warlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691136) by [cozyTeacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozyTeacups/pseuds/cozyTeacups). 



> Written for the DIWS BT Tower Telephone Event. My group’s main premise was to write something involving Warlock and fluff and I feel I accomplished that. This mainly turned into an excuse to write found family with Jewish Omens and Warlock having a family with Nanny and Francis (aka Crowley and Aziraphale.) Check out the rest of the works from this group in the series.

It wasn’t quite Christmas yet, but the tree in the gardener’s cottage was decked all out in brightly colored bulbs and lights. Underneath the tree, sat several hand-wrapped gifts, waiting to be unwrapped. The mantel over the fireplace had three stockings hanging from it, each filled with little gifts. In the window to the left of the door, sat two Menorahs, one smaller than the other. Two beings had worked all afternoon to make sure the cottage was ready for when Warlock was allowed to come by after dinner with his parents.

Christmas wasn’t until the next week, but Warlock would be in DC with his parents and they weren’t taking Nanny Ashtoreth or Brother Francis with them. Plus, it was the third night of Chanukah and Harriet had been glad to let Ms. Ashtoreth teach Warlock about other religious holidays. They had decided to combine the two holidays into one night since it would be one of their last nights together until the New Year.

Crowley stood facing the mirror in the bedroom of the cottage, trying to make her hair appear put together but relaxed. Warlock was used to seeing her during the day with her hair up, in perfectly coiffed curls, all professional and poised. But in the evening, she was a little more relaxed, a little less strict. She’d given him extra cookies for dessert if he’d behaved.

“Relax, dear. You look fine,” Aziraphale said, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

Crowley sighed. “I know. I just… what if they don’t come back?”

“They’ll come back. Hell will make sure of that.”

“But what if…?”

Aziraphale gently turned Crowley to face him and carefully cupped her cheeks. “Dearest, they will come back. Nothing will keep the Dowlings from coming back. Nothing will keep Warlock from coming home to us.”

Crowley nodded. Aziraphale leaned in and kissed her.

There was a knock at the door, three quick taps to signal it was Warlock. Crowley’s face lit up.

“Put your face on, angel,” she said, looking at Aziraphale again.

Aziraphale snapped his fingers and looked like Brother Francis again. Crowley gave him a quick kiss before heading to answer the door.

“Good evening, Nanny,” Warlock said when Nanny answered the door. “Brother Francis.”

He stepped inside the cottage and held out two wrapped gifts in his hands. “I brought gifts.”

“Go tuck them under the tree. We’ll open them after we light the Menorah,” Nanny said.

Warlock grinned and went to place the gifts under the tree with the rest. He peeked at a couple of the tags, counting three for him and one each for Nanny and Francis. He moved to join them in the sitting room, where they had a plate of sufganiyot and a small bag of Chanukah gelt waiting on the coffee table. Warlock plopped himself down on the couch between Nanny and Francis. Francis held the plate of sufganiyot out to Warlock, who gladly accepted one. As he began eating it, Brother Francis traded the plate for a book. Every night, Brother Francis had read another book about Chanukah. The first night had been about the story of Chanukah. The second night had been about why Chanukah was still celebrated. And this night was a story about the foods enjoyed during Chanukah.

Warlock listened intently while snacking on sufganiyot and gelt. Once Francis was done reading, Warlock moved to the window where the Menorahs were waiting. He carefully placed the candles in his Menorah, the smaller of the two, while Nanny did the same. Once all the candles were placed, they both held the shamash.

“Do you want to start?” Nanny asked.

Warlock nodded. He’d been practicing all day. He started slowly, the Hebrew still a little tricky for him. Nanny gently corrected him when necessary, helping him along.

Once all the candles were lit and the two blessings said, they left the Menorahs to burn themselves out, as was tradition.

“Go pick out a gift, Warlock,” Nanny said, with a smile.

Warlock went to the tree and grabbed one of the gifts with his name on the tag.

“This one,” he said, as he joined them on the couch again.

He ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box to find a book of Hebrew learning and a notebook and pen set.

“So you can keep learning while you’re away,” Brother Francis said.

“Thank you.” Warlock smiled and hugged him.

“You’re welcome, dear boy.”

Nanny stood and went to grab another box from under the tree. She handed it to Warlock and he quickly opened it. Inside was a pair of sunglasses, almost exactly identical to hers.

“I hear it’s very sunny in the states,” Nanny said.

“Thank you, Nanny.” Warlock hugged her, too.

Warlock put the sunglasses on and smiled at her. She smiled back. He continued to wear them as he went back to the tree and grabbed the gifts he’d brought. He handed one to each of them and knelt on the floor so he could watch them open their gifts.

In Brother Francis’ box was a book on horticulture. He looked at Warlock, confused.

“I heard you and Nanny arguing about the roses. I thought this might help.”

Brother Francis chuckled and smiled. “Thank you.”

Nanny opened her gift and inside was a wire wrapped polished stone, hanging from a simple black string. Nanny carefully lifted the necklace up and held it. Tears welled in her eyes.

“Oh, Warlock, darling, it’s beautiful,” she said. 

Warlock grinned. Nanny carefully eased the necklace over her head and around her neck. Warlock moved to sit between them again and Nanny hugged him.

“Are you sure you can’t come with us?” Warlock asked.

“You’ll be fine in DC with your parents. We’ll be waiting here for you. And when you get back, you can tell us all about your big adventure,” Nanny said.

“Promise?”

Nanny held up her hand, her pinkie out. “Pinkie promise.”

Warlock smiled and linked his pinkie with hers.

“You too, Brother Francis,” he said, turning to his other side.

“Of course, dear boy.” Brother Francis held out his pinkie for Warlock to link. “I pinkie promise.”

Warlock smiled at both of them. His family. It would be a rough time away from them for nearly three weeks. But he took comfort in their promises that they would be waiting for him when he came back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From Nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663359) by [OrdinaryRealities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryRealities/pseuds/OrdinaryRealities)




End file.
